Will you come?
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: What do you do when the person you love has only a couple of minutes left to live? What if you could save that person? Snake races against time to save Otacon who has been injured after being torture for information. Slash, but not heavy yaoi
1. Help me

Hi guys I know it's been a long while since I've posted something so I thought I try my hand writing a Metal Gear story. I actually wrote this for the Metal Gear Kink meme so I thought I post it here. I love those kink meme sites they're great. This is my first time doing angst along with writing for Metal Gear Solid so I'm a bit nervous writing for one of my favorite video games. I think I did a pretty good job keeping everyone in character and whatnot. As usual reviews are welcomed, but no flames.

Now let's begin.

Metal Gear Solid

Will you come?

Snake was close to getting the data Otacon needed about the development of a new Metal Gear happening in the West. Snake shook his head /_Just_ _what America needs another weapon_.../ he thought. Just as he was turning the corner his codec went off. He recognized the frequency immediately it was Otacon.

Snake looked around making sure the coast was clear before answering the call.

"What's up Otacon? I'm almost there." Snake said. Instead of hearing Otacon's immediate response he heard labor breathing instead.

Snake pushed down the panic that started to creep up on him. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as he tried again, "Otacon?"

"S-Snake..." Otacon said weakly.

"Otacon what's wrong? What happened?" Snake said trying to keep the panic out of his voice. While his mind tried to remember his training about keeping his emotions in check.

"I t-thought they...d-didn't...know..." Otacon said in the same tone.

"Know what? Otacon what are you talking about?" Snake asked urgently.

"The guards...I thought...t-they didn't know..." Otacon said.

"Know what?"

"W-where we were..." Otacon said. He could hear the tears in Otacon's voice. It just increased his worry about Otacon.

"Otacon...calm down...what happened?" Snake asked trying his hardest not to just scream what the hell happened.

Otacon took a shaky breath, "I was out...getting more equipment...when a guard followed me...they found out...where we were...t-they...k-kidnapped me..."

Snake felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach. He thought their little headquarters in a small city in South America would be the perfect cover. He checked everything two-three times, created a dozen escape routes for him and Otacon, but then he remembered. In every scenario he thought of he was with Otacon. The scientist wasn't by himself trying to figure out what to do. Snake could sense someone following him a mile away, but Otacon couldn't. He wasn't trained to hear the faintest of footsteps or to recognize the gaze of someone monitoring his every step. He wouldn't know what to do and that sent Snake's heart thundering in his chest.

He swallowed again, "Otacon...where are you?"

"There were so...many Snake...they kept trying to get me to talk..."

"Otacon where are you?"

Otacon kept talking in his soft broken tone, "They...t-they...kept trying to get me to reveal what we were up to..."

"Otacon where are you!?" Snake asked his tone becoming frantic.

"I didn't talk Snake...no matter how many times they hit me..."

"Otacon..."

"No matter...h-how many they tortured me...shocked me...I-I didn't talk Snake..." Otacon's voice broke. Snake grounded his teeth together. He knew Otacon was crying, but was being brave for his sake. He was trying to show Snake that he wasn't as weak as he looked. That he did have the confidence that many of his anime characters had. The confidence that Snake has...

"Otacon, where the hell are you!?"

He heard Otacon take a shaky breath, "I...don't know...they blindfolded me when...they took me in here..."

Snake took a breath, "Otacon...is there anything special about the room you're in?"

He heard Otacon look around trying to find something special about this room. While Snake was trying to hold his worry and anger together. After he had Otacon in a safe place all patched up where no one would find him there would be hell this facility would pay, but his first concern was Otacon and making sure he could get to him in time. He couldn't imagine the scientist sitting down by himself in a deserted room. His glasses broken, blood on his shirt and pants, his hand trying to stop the blood flow from a wound, slipping in and out of consciousness as he tried his hardest not to pass out over codec. Tears going down his already tear stained face as the reality that he might die, like many of his anime characters has, is settling in.

Snake balled his fist. Damn the mission he had to get to Otacon first. He couldn't live with himself if he let Otacon die. His friend, a person who didn't see him a as military weapon, a person who saw David not Solid Snake the legendary solider, a person Snake could call his lover...

He couldn't let him die and as a far as he was concerned he wouldn't...

Snake heard a crash over the codec and Otacon crying out in pain.

"Otacon!" Snake exclaimed his own heart thundering in his chest at Otacon's labored breathing.

"I-I fell...d-don't worry, no one is here...anymore..." Otacon said.

"Otacon..." Snake took a breath. "Can you tell me where you're at?" He didn't ask Otacon was he ok because he knew the answer.

"I tried to get a better look, but it's hard...t-to stand up..." Otacon choked out biting back another cry of pain.

"Otacon...it's ok don't stand up. Just can you tell me what kind of room you're in from where you're sitting at." Snake said.

"I-I'm in a room made for s-scientists...I-I...g-guess they put me here because I look like one...now I'm g-gonna die like one..." Otacon said sadly.

"Otacon...don't say that. Keep talking to me don't stop. Tell me more about the room and where you're at." Snake said getting up from his spot. He started making his way around the guards to the room Otacon was in. He fought back the urge to kill every guard he saw.

"Otacon! Keep talking to me!" Snake said frantically over the codec. All he could hear was Otacon's harsh breathing. It really started to shake his already shaky nerves. He didn't know what would happen to him if Otacon died. He would probably go back to being the cold, heartless, military weapon...he wouldn't be Dave anymore...

He shook his head he couldn't think about that right now. He had to get to Otacon...he just had to.

"I-I tried to s-stop them...b-but I guess I j-just...w-wasn't strong enough...I'm s-sorry Snake...I-I got us caught...I-I'm sorry..." Otacon said crying softly.

Snake felt his heart do a weird lurch. He never felt such an overwhelming feeling before. Before when someone died Snake's heart never did anything. Sure he mourned his fallen comrade, but as a solider he knows that death is part of the battlefield. It's an unpleasant fact that every soldier has to get accustomed to, but Otacon isn't a solider. He's a scientist his battlefield are his computers, his weapons are the programs he makes.

Otacon never got the basic psychological or physical training needed to be a soldier. He didn't need it. He went through his own form of psychological training having to carry the burdens from his family's dark history. Otacon was trying to break that trend. Otacon was becoming stronger everyday and he didn't realize it.

"Otacon...it's ok. It happens to the best of us." Snake said.

"B-But you could do s-something...I-I couldn't do a-anything..." Otacon said.

"Yes...you did...you didn't talk right. That's doing something Ota-Hal." Snake said.

"I-I guess...I d-did...oww..." Otacon cried out again. Snake gritted his teeth fighting the urge to hit the wall in frustration. Everytime he heard Otacon catch his breath made his palms sweat. He couldn't face the fact that Otacon was getting closer and closer to knocking on death's door. He imagined Otacon scared out of his mind trying to put pressure on his wound, making a makeshift bandage out of his torn shirt tying it tight over his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Snake knew he would have to dig the bullet out, he just hoped that Hal wouldn't pass out from the pain and that he would survive it.

"Otacon! Otacon! Hal! Talk to me!" Snake exclaimed.

"S-Snake...i-it hurts...it really hurts..." Otacon said crying softly.

"Hal just put pressure on the wound it'll stop the bleeding." Snake said moving around the corner.

"I'm trying...it's so much Snake...my shirt is soaked..." Otacon said softly.

"Hal don't get quiet on me keep talking! Describe the room to me again." Snake said.

"I see some trees so I'm away from the main compound." Otacon stopped to take a breath. "I-I guess they didn't want to have anyone on the main grounds to hear me."

"Ok does the room look like a special room where scientists could conduct their experiments in peace without the soldiers bothering them," Snake said.

"Yes...it's that type of room..." Otacon said breathing harshly again.

"Ok, I know where you're at now. I remember passing it when I came here." Snake said.

"Ok...Snake I have to tell you something. I don't know how much time I have, but I know I have to tell you this..." Hal said.

"Hal don't talk like that I'm gonna get to you don't worry." Snake said.

Hal chuckled, "You sound like one of my anime heroes. You know Snake at first...I thought you were like so many of the anime heroes I loved, but I knew you were something different. You were better than any anime hero I knew. You're so awesome Snake."

Snake felt his heart clenched as he started rushing to the room. With the way Hal was talking he was starting to enter one of the final stages. Where you tell whoever is close to you the last thoughts on your mind.

"Hal..."

"I-I mean it Snake even if this is the end for me...I'm glad I met you." Hal said.

"Hal..don't..." Snake said getting closer.

"David..."

"Hal...don't..." He was closer he could tell. He could see the building in the horizon. He wasn't that far away just a little bit closer.

"David I'm happy...to have met you...I'm happy to call you my friend...and my lover..."

"Hal..." He was inches away he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His adrenaline pushing him to go faster to get to Hal before a part of him would die along with him. Snake shook his head pushing that unhappy thought from his mind. He was going to save Hal.

"D-David...I-I..." Otacon started when he mutter something Snake couldn't understand. Snake started to pant his heart thundering in his chest. He thought it would just jump out of his chest from the stress he was feeling. He heard Otacon take a breath again as he said softly, "I-I love you...David..."

"HAL!" Snake yelled bursting through the doors of the scientist room. He looked around anxiously for Otacon. He never heard such a heart felt confession from anyone before in his life. Before he met Hal Snake wasn't used to someone worrying about him or having someone worry about his health or have such concern on his face when he came back from a mission bloody sometimes bruised.

Before he met Hal he didn't care for anyone, but himself. Sure he cared for Meryl, but his feelings towards her were different than his feelings for Hal. He didn't worry about Meryl the way he worried about Hal. Since they started Philanthropy Snake found himself softening up. He wasn't as harsh with the comments when Hal nagged him about smoking and leaving an ashtray full of cigarette butts. He teased Otacon playfully about his love of anime while at the same time Otacon teased him about his love for guns.

Everytime they went to a new area to research a lead they received Snake made sure to have at least four escape routes. He made an extra one just in case Otacon had to escape and he wasn't there. He didn't make a plan for him just in case Otacon was taken by surprise. Snake made a mental note to do that next time. He even made an effort to watch one of those animes that Otacon loved so much. He didn't understand much of what was going on, but Otacon was more than happy to explain everything to him.

Snake loved the happiness in Otacon's eyes, the bright smile on his face, and the excitement in his voice as he explained the plot and the characters. He never openly admitted it to Hal, but he was an important part of his life. Hal was the part that kept him together when the horrors of war became too much for him. Hal was the one who held him when his nightmares came back to haunt him. Hal was the one who saw David. Hal loved him...he loved him...

"HAL!" Snake yelled running over to Otacon who crawled from his previous spot against the wall to a spot against the wall under the window. Snake's worst fears were confirmed when he started checking over Otacon. His glasses were broken one half was hanging off the side of his face. His shirt was ripped with cuts on his chest and against his neck. He did tear a piece of his shirt off to tie around his wound which was still bleeding. He pants were ripped they were dirty and blood soaked.

There was a trail of blood from the spot he crawled from to his spot under the window. His soft lips were busted, he was sporting a black eye, he had different cuts and bruises on his face and cheek. His blood going along the side of his face along with his tears, he groaned when Snake touched him, "Please...no more...I won't talk no matter what...if you want anything from me you'll have to kill me."

"Otacon it's me Snake." Snake said softly his hands trailing gently over Hal's cuts and bruises.

"S-Snake...really is that you?" Otacon said weakly turning his head slowly to see Snake through his bleary vision.

"Yes Otacon it's me hold on." Snake said taking out his knife cutting up his pants leg to take care of the wound.

"Oh Snake is it you? This isn't a dream." Otacon said resting his hand against Snake's cheek with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes Hal it's me this isn't a dream. I'm here," Snake said leaning into the touch not liking the weird calm like smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're here...I really am," Otacon said softly his hand going a bit limp against Snake's face. Snake reached up squeezing his hand, "Otacon don't stop talking to me. Look at me and talk. Tell me anything."

"Like what? Snake...Snake...I'm tired so tired," Otacon said his eyes rolling to the back of his head slightly.

"Anything tell me anything." Snake said ripping his pants leg the rest of the way undoing Otacon's makeshift bandage. He touched the wound hearing Otacon hiss in pain.

"Otacon I know it hurts but I need you to be strong ok? I have to take the bullet out ok?" Snake said.

Otacon nodded catching his breath as a fresh set of tears rolled down his face, "But it h-hurts so bad Snake...it hurts so bad."

"I know it's a bitch, but I have to take the bullet out. You need something to bite...hold on, but keep talking to me." Snake said placing his hand on top of Otacon's. He laid his leg down gently he stood up looking for something for Otacon to bite. He heard Otacon whimpering softly, Otacon tried his hardest not to pass out. Especially if these were his last minutes with Snake. He wanted to sleep so bad, but he fought to keep his eyes open. He thought it was the end for him. He's never been so afraid in his life. He didn't know how Snake risked his life like this every time they had a lead about something.

He was worried everytime Snake came back from a mission bloody and sometimes bruised. While he fussed over Snake, Snake would always tell him "it's the life of a solider." That didn't calm Otacon down, but it helped him understand. Now that he's experienced the same situation himself he felt closer to Snake now than he ever had before.

"Otacon keep talking!" Snake growled. "Tell me about those animes you like so much."

"O-Ok...well there are different categories...of a-anime." Otacon said taking a shaky breath.

"Like?" Snake asked knocking over a table. He broke one of the legs off breaking it again to a smaller piece for Otacon to bite on.

"L-like shounen, s-shoujo, m-magical g-girl, g-giant robots, t-that's my favorite o-one, h-high school l-life, a-and m-many more." Otacon said taking another shaky breath. Snake walked back over to him with the piece of wood in his hand. He sat down next to Otacon picking up his leg gently placing it on his lap.

"Tell me all of them." Snake said. He didn't understand alot of the topics Otacon named off, but he's sure Otacon will explain it to him in detail later.

"O-Ok magical world, p-psychological, e-eechi or d-dirty comics," Otacon said chuckling softly, but stopping suddenly as a stinging pain hit his ribs. He wrapped his arm around his side, "Damn...I didn't know they broke some ribs too."

Snake made another mental note to be careful when he picked up Otacon. Snake chuckled softly, "Dirty comics huh,"

Otacon nodded with a small smile on his face, "Y-Yeah,"

Snake smiled back holding the piece of wood up to Hal, "Now Hal remember I told you I have to take the bullet out and treat the wound as best as I can until we get to a hospital."

Otacon nodded, "O-Ok,"

"Ok now bite this because it's going to hurt like hell." Snake said placing the piece of wood between Otacon's teeth. Otacon nodded trying to prepare himself for another wave of pain. Snake looked at Hal locking eyes with him. He could see the raw fear in his eyes as he stared at Snake another waves of tears going down his face. Snake's eyes turned soft in an attempt to tell Otacon he's sorry for putting him through more pain. Otacon nodded in understanding as Snake return the nod. He pulled out his knife feeling Hal tense under him. Snake looked back at him with the softness in his eyes, a softness Hal never saw in Snake's eyes before. He started calming down. He trusted Snake he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

When Snake felt Otacon calm down he brought his knife down towards the wound. He pushed his knife in slowly, being careful not to hurt Hal further. Hal groaned immediately biting the piece of wood in his mouth. He gripped Snake's arm closing his eyes in pain, his tears running down his face faster now.

"I know Hal, I know, but trust me I'll be done soon." Snake said softly digging around looking for the bullet. When he found it he tried pulling it out of Otacon as fast as he could. Hal screamed against the wood digging his nails further in Snake's arm. He didn't know the bullet would feel worse coming out as it did going in. It was the bullet that stopped him when the guards caught him and he tried running away. It felt like all his deadening nerves were back alive and setting his body on fire. He wanted to jump out of his skin, he wanted to be a spirit, he would do anything to get rid of the pain he felt right now.

Snake gritted his teeth. He hated putting Hal through so much pain, but he had to do this. He knew that a bullet never felt good whether it was going in or out.

"I'm almost done hang on Hal." Snake said softly pulling the bullet out of Otacon's body. Otacon sighed in relief falling limply against Snake as the pain coursing through his body disappeared slowly to a small throbbing in his leg. Snake touched Otacon's face turning his head gently to look at him, "Hal? Hal? Can you hear me?"

Otacon nodded weakly, "Y-Yes I-I can Snake," he said softly.

Snake gave a breath of relief, "Good I got the bullet out. Now I have to dress the wound. I have to look for peroxide, but I know they should have that solution here. So I'm gonna get up, but whatever you do don't stop talking to me Hal. Keep talking,"

Hal stayed still for awhile not knowing the effect it was having on Snake. He shook him gently, "Hal, Hal keep talking to me." He didn't feel Hal move he slowly started to panic.

"HAL! HAL! KEEP TALKING TO ME!" Snake yelled placing his hand over Otacon's chest trying desperately to find a pulse. He felt the weak thumping of Otacon's heart in his chest his panic grew. He didn't know what he would do if Hal died in his arms. He started to second guess himself something a solider never do, but with Otacon he couldn't help it. With Hal he second guessed himself with everything he did. At that moment all his training flew out of the window, every psychological training exercise, every mental block he had left his mind.

He couldn't think straight, he could barely breathe as he listened to Otacon's weak heartbeat again.

"Damn it Hal don't you die on me. Don't you die on me," Snake said laying Otacon down. The look on Otacon's face looked eerily peaceful too peaceful for his sake. He lost so many comrades, so many friends, but he knew that's what happened on the battlefield. As grim as that fact was that was the life he lived, but he couldn't lose Hal. He couldn't lose the last person in his life that made him smile truly smile. He didn't have to be Snake around him he could be Dave. He could let his guard down around Hal because he knew Hal would try everything in his power to make him happy.

Hal was the only person who saw the side of him that he hid from everyone. The scared, defenseless side of him that appeared after every nightmare, after everytime he was knocking on death's door Hal was there with bandages and a smile. He couldn't lose that smile he couldn't. He started performing CPR desperately breathing air in Hal's lungs. He wished that this was a different situation where he was kissing the breath out of Hal not the other way around.

Hal tried his hardest not to pass out, but the shock from the bullet leaving his body proved to be a bit too much for his already overstress body. He could hear Snake calling for him, but he couldn't open his eyes. He was still really weak from before. All he wanted to do was sleep. He felt Snake's lips over his breathing more air into his tired lungs. He tried his hardest to start breathing on his own, but he couldn't get his body to move. Hal didn't want to make Snake sad, but he wasn't like Snake.

He couldn't get hurt and then just jump back like Snake. He didn't know how Snake did it. He started thinking about all the times he bandaged Snake up after he dug the bullet out of his body. He saw Snake's lopsided smile after he finished with the bandages, his deep chuckle when he noticed him reading a manga, and the deep growl of , "Thanks Hal,". He felt more tears go down his face at the thought of leaving Snake.

Snake saw that he was more than brains, more than that weak man cowering in a locker on Shadow Mosses. He tried his hardest everyday to become stronger to have the courage Snake has. Now he couldn't get his weak body to respond to Snake. He started crying harder hating the fact that his weak body couldn't keep up with his mind. He tried to move his fingers he was able to move his pinky a little bit, but it stopped.

Snake noticed Hal move his pinky, but his heartbeat wasn't becoming stronger. Hal was trying to stay alive as hard as he could, but he needed more help. That's when it came to Snake. If Hal could get an electric shock it would start his heart up again he was sure of it.

"Hal keep trying, don't give up. Hal don't give up." Snake said quickly getting up. Hal heard Snake's voice he wished he could nod, but he concentrated on trying to open his eyes. He couldn't give up. He never gave up on Snake now Snake was asking him to do the same for himself. He would make sure not to disappoint both himself and Snake.

While Hal fought against time Snake tore the room apart looking for something electric he could use. Under a pile of papers he found a taser he was sure they used on Otacon. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep his anger down. He couldn't lose himself. He had to be strong for himself and Hal. He heard a soft groan. He looked over at Hal who shook a bit. Snake cursed /Damn he's going into shock I have to be quick. / he thought running back over to Hal with the taser.

Hal started pushing his body. He groaned feeling the pain in his leg throb. All this pain was starting to take over him. He wanted to fall asleep so bad and wake up to the faint smell of cigarettes and mint toothpaste, but he knew he wouldn't. He just wanted to wake up and look in Snake's green eyes again. /Snake...Snake...I can't give up. I have to keep trying. / he thought.

Snake ran over kneeling as he checked Hal's heartbeat again. It was there, but still faint. He quickly turned the level down on the taser putting it to the lowest level. He didn't want to kill Hal he just wanted a stronger heartbeat. Hal would need it to survive the journey from here to the hospital. Snake closed his eyes, "If this hurts Hal...I'm sorry." He jammed the taser on Hal's chest knowing his limp body jumped. He opened his eyes doing CPR again before checking on his heartbeat. It was still faint.

"Damn it, come on Hal." Snake said jamming the taser on Hal's chest again watching his body jump. He did the same motion checking for a stronger heartbeat. It was getting there, but needed a little more help. He jammed the taser again doing the motion one more time. He didn't care how many times it took him. He would get Hal's heart pumping stronger. There was no other option. After the fourth time Hal gasped as he started coughing a little. Snake knew he was almost there. Snake put the taser down as he started doing CPR. He pumped Hal's chest feeling his heart beat stronger.

He started to pump his chest harder feeling Hal's breathing start to pick up. Snake did CPR again pumping Hal's chest, "Hal come on, come on wake up. Wake up."

"D-David..." Hal said softly slowly opening his eyes. Snake froze in mid pump he looked over at Hal who gave him a weak smile. He did it with Snake's help he was able to open his eyes. He felt a shock go through him. The shock helped his heart beat stronger than before. He could breathe easily again, but the downside of his body reawakening is his numbness starting to disappear.

"Hal," Snake said relieved that he saw life in those gray eyes again. Hal managed another weak smile, "I did it...I didn't give up Snake...I didn't..."

Snake gave a small crooked smile, "You're right you didn't. I'm glad you didn't Hal. Now I wish I could tell you to rest, but I can't. I have to find that peroxide."

"Ok," Hal said nodding weakly.

"Ok, but keeping talking to me. Don't stop," Snake said.

Hal gave another weak nod, "O-Ok,"

Snake nodded as he stood up going towards the cabinets again. His movements less hurried as before while he opened the cabinets. He dug in the cabinets looking for the solution. He looked over at Hal who concentrated on his breathing. He didn't want to push Hal harder, but he had to.

"Hal keep talking to me," Snake growled rummaging through the cabinets.

"Do you remember...our first kiss..." Hal breathed. Snake grinned, "Yeah I remember it was during that time I watched anime with you."

Hal smiled weakly, "Yeah you actually sat down and watched an anime with me. I...was so happy...that day Snake..."

Snake grinned as he grabbed the bottle, "I didn't understand much of it."

Hal chuckled weakly, "But I didn't mind...explaining things to you...it was fun..."

Snake walked over to Hal with the bottle in his hand. He kneeled down next to him taking the piece of material dabbing it with the peroxide.

"Now Hal this will sting like hell. So I want you to think about that day while I clean your wound ok." Snake said.

Hal nodded, "O-ok,"

"Ok you're doing a great job Hal." Snake said.

Hal gave Snake another weak smile, "T-Thanks,"

Even though Snake wanted to see that bright smile on his face again the fact that Hal had enough strength to smile made him happy. He was going to make sure they took a break after this mission. Even if it meant dragging Hal away from his computers with promises of anime movies and conventions he was going to give Hal the break he deserved. He was going to give them the break they both deserved.

Snake started cleaning the wound hearing Hal hiss in pain. Snake closed his eyes fighting the clench of his heart. Even though he was helping him out he felt that he was causing him more pain in the process.

"I know Hal, I know, but just start remembering that day. Tell me about it." Snake said.

"I-It w-was after...you came back from a mission." Hal started biting his lip to hold back his cry of pain. Snake hated to hear his cry of pain, but he wanted to clean his wound now before it became infected later.

"I f-finished p-patching y-you up. Y-You started t-to r-rest when I popped i-in an a-anime. Y-You walked i-in the living r-room and watched it w-with me." Hal said taking a breath as Snake wiped the wound with the makeshift cloth. Snake smirked remembering that day. He remembers walking in the living room with a brand new shirt on, he looked over at Hal's makeshift computer station not seeing him there. He remembers the immediate panic he felt, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came when he saw Hal on the couch.

He was watching one of his favorite animes. Snake registered it as one of those giant robot animes. He decided for once to watch one and try to figure out what was so interesting about anime. He took a seat on the couch as Hal looked up at him. He offered to change it to something new, but Snake didn't want him to. Snake knew how much Hal liked anime, but he was willing to change it because he knew Snake didn't normally watch them. Another thing Snake loved about Hal. He always made sure to accommodate him all the time.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Snake said bandaging up Hal's leg.

Hal nodded, "Y-Yeah you started asking m-me q-questions about it."

"You looked so happy when you explained it to me." Snake said chuckling lightly. Hal tried to join in the laughing, but his sore ribs stopped him short. He flinched wrapping his arm around his middle. Snake noticed as he tried to hurry his cleaning job, "I know Hal I know, but I'll be done in a minute ok."

"Ok," Hal breathed turning his head to the side. Snake placed his hand on Hal's cheek turning his head towards him, "Just don't stop talking to me."

"Ok," Hal said.

"Ok now back to that day. We were in the middle of watching that anime when you scooted closer to me." Snake said cleaning the wound on his arm.

Hal chuckled lightly, "Y-Yeah, b-but only a-after you p-placed your a-arm over m-my s-shoulders."

"Then you scooted closer to me when you realized I wouldn't attack." Snake said making a small joke as Hal chuckled lightly being mindful of his ribs.

"Yeah then I leaned over while you leaned closer to me and then we...we..." Hal said raising his hand slowly to Snake's cheek. Snake grabbed his hand placing it on his cheek. Hal's hand was unusually cool. That wasn't good his temperature was dropping. Snake didn't know how far it fell he had to get him to hospital as soon as possible. He looked down at Hal who gave him another weak smile. Snake leaned down pressing his lips gently against Hal's like he did that day. Hal smiled as a stray tear slid down his cheek.

Snake wanted Hal to survive the trip to the hospital, but he knew there was always the chance that he wouldn't survive. If that unfortunate event happened at least he shared one last kiss with Hal. Hal was happy that Snake kissed him again even if this was the last time, he hoped it wasn't.

Snake broke the kiss slowly staring in Hal's eyes, "I patched you up as best as I could. I used all my gauze and bandages and don't tell me what about you because I'll be fine. I took the bullet out and cleaned the wound so there will be no risk for infection. I gave your heart a bit of a start so you'll make it through the trip. How do you feel?"

"T-Tired, sore, and really weak," Hal said closing his eyes then opening them slowly.

"Ok now I'm gonna ask you to do something for me Hal. Do you think you have enough strength to do it?" Snake asked. Hal nodded slowly, "Y-Yes I think I-I can."

"Ok now I'm gonna put you on top of this table. Then I'm gonna turn my back to you and kneel down. I want you to lean over as best as you can and I'm gonna put you on my back. Now think you can handle it?" Snake asked.

Hal nodded, "Y-Yes I can d-don't worry S-Snake."

Snake gave a lopsided smile, "Ok ready?"

Hal nodded, "Ready,"

Snake nodded as he carefully picked up Hal. Hal groaned a little in pain Snake looked down at him in concern. Hal looked back up at him seeing the worry in Snake's eyes. Hal tried to smile in an effort to calm him down, "I'm f-fine don't w-worry."

"Ok," Snake said carrying Hal to a table. He sat him on top of it carefully putting him in a sitting position. Hal's legs swinging slightly as he bit back another wave of pain. Hal knew Snake was trying his best to make him comfortable so he tried holding back every cry of pain that threaten to come out.

Snake knelt down in front of him, "Ok now Hal I want you to try and lean over as best as you can."

Hal took a breath, "Ok here I go," he started to lean over feeling an aching pain in his stomach. He bit his lip as he push harder. He outstretched his hand towards Snake's back. In those few moments his back seemed so far away, but Hal was already so close he couldn't give up now. He took a breath pushing off of the table onto Snake's back. Hal cried out in pain as Snake flinched he hated hearing that cry. He felt that whatever he asked Hal to do was just causing him more pain. He wanted to cause Hal as little pain as possible. Snake grabbed his legs standing up as slowly as he could.

"Ok you're doing great Hal. Now just wrap your arms around my neck." Snake said. He felt Hal nod as he wrapped his arms weakly around Snake's neck.

"Ok are you ready?" Snake asked.

"W-What about the g-guards?" Hal said softly.

"We'll get by them I saw another exit it's by the abandon armory. No guards are around there if we go left from here hide behind the forestry then go towards the armory. Once we make it by there it'll be easy to get out of here and go towards the city. Hopefully there will be an empty jeep near by that we can use. If not I'll carry you all the way to the hospital." Snake said as he got a better grip on Hal being mindful of his legs.

Hal nodded laying his head down on Snake's back, "O-Ok,"

"Ok now Hal remember no matter what keep talking to me." Snake said.

"But w-what if the g-guards h-hear me?" Hal said softly.

"Use the codec." Snake said.

Hal nodded, "O-Ok," he turned the codec on. "C-Can you hear me S-Snake?"

"Yeah I can now tell me anything you want. I'm listening." Snake said as he peered out of the door. Once he saw the coast was clear he started walking towards the abandon armory being mindful of Hal.

"I'm glad y-you c-came S-Snake." Hal said softly through codec.

"...I'll always come Hal." Snake said. Hal smiled weakly he knew Snake normally never said anything sweet like that. He never felt closer to Snake than in this moment. He cared he cared about Hal not for his brains or for the physical part of their relationship, but for him. Snake loved him as much as he loved Snake rather David loved him as much as he loved David.

Yay another story completed I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. I also have an epilogue for this so stayed tuned.


	2. Epilouge

Hi everyone I'm really glad that I got a lot of hits on this story. That makes me happy well here's the epilogue that I told you about in the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoy this story. I'm thinking of doing something else with Snake and Otacon so stay tuned. Now without further ado let's begin. As always read and review

Metal Gear Solid

Will you come?

Epilogue

Hal woke up in a hospital room a bit disoriented. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Snake growling at the hospital staff to help him. He looked down at the iv in his arm. He then looked around at the machines he was hooked up to wondering how in the world did they afford this. He reached over on the nightstand touching a new pair of glasses. He smiled /_Snake_.../ he put his glasses on everything becoming clearer. Once he had his bearings worry started to set in.

How did they afford this? Where was Snake? What if the patriots caught him? What if Snake was being interrogated or worse tortured? He started to panic when Snake walked in the room.

He gave a relived grin, "It's good to see you up Otacon."

"Hey Snake, where am I?" Hal asked his panic disappearing the minute he heard that rough, yet caring voice.

"In a hospital in the city most of the doctors here are rebels. I know a couple of doctors here. We were once partners on the battlefield. They didn't mind doing me a couple of favors. I know you're wondering what name we used for the non-rebel doctors, well I'm Bob Pliskin and you're Roger Redfield. You're one of the scientists that the soldiers kidnapped in order to get information from. I'm the soldier that defected from the group in order to save you. So how are you?" Snake asked taking a seat in the chair next to Hal's bed.

"I'm good I was a bit disoriented at first though, but I'm ok now. I feel a lot better than I did before. Snake I remember passing out. How long was I out for?" Hal asked.

"A week you lost a lot of blood, but the bullet I took out didn't do much damage to you. Also my makeshift defibrillator was what your heart needed. They were able to fix all your other injuries and mend your ribs and ankle. They took care of the ones I couldn't get to in our short period of time. I called Mei Ling she was worried when she didn't hear from us after a mission like usual. I told her what happened and she was able to pull a lot more strings for us. We have a better apartment and we were able to replace all your computers that were broken when they ransacked the place, but I have a question Hal." Snake said.

Hal was busy trying to absorb everything Snake told him that happened during the week he was sleeping. He snapped back when Snake called his name again, "Yes?"

"Did you make a backup of all that data? Or did you memorize it?" Snake said.

"Are you kidding? I would have to be an android to remember all that data and codes. No, I backed it up before I went out that day." Hal said.

"Yeah, but where is the information?" Snake said.

Hal chuckled, not being held back by his ribs anymore, as he smiled, "Snake when you moved my stuff did you remember to grab my anime dvd box set. The one I told you we could never leave behind."

"I did because I knew you would be pissed if I didn't. Why?" Snake said not grasping what Otacon was getting at.

Hal smiled wider, "I hid the data in there. I knew if I put my data on an usb or an external hard drive it would be too easy to find, so I made a cd backup of the data then took the cd and made an anime cover for it. So if anyone looked they would only see a duplicate of an anime dvd not a data cd."

Snake chuckled, "Otacon that was brilliant. You keep surprising me more and more. I didn't know that was why you were so adamant about me always making sure I bought that anime set with me. I thought it was because it was your favorite series."

"Well it is, but I had to find a different way to hide the data just in case something happened. You're not the only one who can come up with plans Snake." Hal said smiling.

"I see," Snake said giving him a lopsided grin. He had to admit it was refreshing seeing that bright smile on Hal's face again. "I have to say Hal that's ingenious."

Hal beamed, "Thanks Snake you know I try."

"And you do a damn good job Otacon." Snake grinned as Hal beamed. Hal was happy to see Snake joking with him again. Not to mention for having Snake praise him for doing a good job.

"Snake what about the facility? What about the mission? I'm sorry I stalled the mission." Hal said looking down at his hands sadly. Snake frowned not liking the look in Hal's eyes. It took Snake a while to get rid of that underlying sadness that was always in Hal's eyes. Snake saw it whenever they came across a rumor about a new Metal Gear project. Even though Hal put Shadow Mosses behind him Rex still haunted him from time to time. Snake wasn't an emotional person, but he tried his hardest to cheer Hal up whenever he saw that sadness in his eyes.

Snake placed his hand over Hal's using his other hand to tip Hal's head up to look in his eyes. Hal stared back getting lost in Snake's smoldering green eyes, "You are more important than a mission." Snake growled softly.

Hal's eyes widen in a mixture of love, surprise, and caring. Before he could open his mouth to respond Snake leaned forward pressing his lips softly against Hal's. He was happier that Hal's lips were warmer than last time. Even though Hal was in the hospital he was alive and that's all that mattered. Hal couldn't believe that Snake basically told him he loved him. He felt like he was having one of those heartfelt moments he saw in his animes all the time. He was so happy to be alive kissing the man he loved. He knew it sounded cheesy, but he was happy all the same. He returned the kiss as a stray tear slid down his cheek.

Besides Snake got his revenge on the facility two days after Hal was stable in the hospital. He got the data they needed and took care of the people who tortured Hal, but that's a story he would tell Hal another day.

Now that I wrote a Snake/Otacon story I think I'm gonna make another one. I like writing these two ^^. So stay tuned there might be another Snake/Otacon story in the future. Until then I hope you all enjoyed this one because I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
